MiZZuNDaSTooD
by Po' PoCHi
Summary: had ever think of sakuragi as a poet? he wrote a poetry for haruko, but guess what? it ends up rukawa's hands... [RuHana, on-going]
1. chapter one : sakuragi the poet

It's another rainy day of the season.  
  
Sakuragi looked out the window as he sighed. His mind is drifting in the air, filled with the pictures of the person he loved, even at first sight.  
  
Sakuragi : Haruko-san…  
  
His feelings for had been kept inside all these years, he was unable to express it and tell her the truth. How sad and misarable he felt, his heart were gloomy and dismal as the pouring rain outside his window.  
  
He was desperately falling for her, and he wanted to be with her so bad. Even though all of these times she had been there to back him up, the red- head Shohoku athlete felt that it wasn't enough. He wanted something more than friendship.  
  
So Sakuragi opened his desk drawer and pulled out a blank piece of paper. He grabbed a pen and started a brainstorm in his head. Words that truly came out of his mind teemed down into writings. With all his best effort, he tried to make his letters as neat and legible as possible.  
  
  
  
1 Time goes by, I never know  
  
All of these times, my heart's just for you…  
  
I thought the world's spinnin' slow,  
  
Still I can't tell why the sky's so blue  
  
You may never realize  
  
These feelings that I tried to kept hidden  
  
May not show but genius cries  
  
When a piece of my shattered heart's bitten  
  
I love you, words I wanna say  
  
Many times of chance, it spilled around  
  
Guessed my gut's made of clay  
  
Sooner or later, I'll broke to the ground  
  
Though I know we'll never be  
  
Looking at ya smiling makes me glad  
  
When will I manage to be free  
  
From this bound of love that makes me sad  
  
Billions of times I'll say I love you  
  
If only my heart's made of steel  
  
Count the stars up just for you  
  
If it can show u how I feel  
  
Aishiteru…  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 After he finished his poem, a tear gushed down his face.  
  
1.2 Sakuragi : Haruko-saaaaan! *Sobs deafeningly*  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 An Old Woman : SHUT UP, FREAK!!!! *One piece of tattered boot were thrown into Sakuragi's window. It is from his old and grumpy old widow, his next door neighbour*  
  
With all his strength he tried to hold back the next drop of tear from surging down his skin.  
  
Sakuragi : *still sobbing* The world don't know how I feel…  
  
***  
  
This is the day, the day when he will declare his love to Haruko. He felt so nervous, though; he couldn't think clearly at all and focus on the lesson of the day.  
  
Ookusu : Are you sure about this, Hanamichi?  
  
Sakuragi : I've made up my mind, I can't turn back now…  
  
Even though he'd clearly made his decisions, he couldn't wipe of the worried looks on his face.  
  
Youhei n others : *rubs chin* Hmm…  
  
Tsukimiya : How are you gonna do this, Hanamichi?  
  
Sakuragi : …. *pulls out a white-plain envelope from his pocket*  
  
Youhei n others : *jaws drops on the floor, eyes wide in startle*  
  
Youhei : You're crazy, Hanamichi!  
  
Sakuragi : I'll give it directly to her as soon as possible…  
  
Their mouths turned to a wide circle when they heard him. Sakuragi Hanamichi has now made his mind. But will Haruko accept? They all long to see the answer, and was nervous for it. How will Hanamichi react if he was rejected?  
  
Suddenly… a slim, familiar figure of a girl caught their sight.  
  
Youhei : *gasps* H-ha-ha-ha… ha—ha..  
  
Sakuragi : *looks pissed* What are you laughing at?!  
  
Sakuragi Gundan : Haruko-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruko : Ara? Aah! Hello there Sakuragi-kun, Youhei-kun-tachi! *waves her tiny hand as she passed the five, who were still standing as hard as rock*  
  
Haruko now felt confused. Why are they acting so stiff all of a sudden, especially Hanamichi. He wasn't like this at all ever since. He was so lively and now…  
  
Sakuragi : (thinking) Damn! Why does this had to happen in all in an abrupt situation like this? What should I do?! Do something, Hanamichi! You'll scare the nuts out of her if you kept acting like this!! Be yourself!!  
  
Sakuragi : Ko…ni…ch-chi…w-waa… Haru-haruko-s-san… *cold sweats*  
  
Haruko : *beams wider* Un! Konnichiwa Sakuragi-kun, Youhei-kun-tachi mo… Coming to the practice, Sakuragi-kun? I'm on my way there too… Care for a walk together?  
  
Sakuragi : *doki doki doki doki doki (sound of racing heartbeat)*Oh no! This must be the chance, I can't waste! Say something, Hanamichi!!!!! *tenses his face*… O-ok-kay..  
  
Haruko : That would be nice! Umm… Youhei-kun-tachi, aren't you coming too?  
  
Youhei : *looks at each other* Aa… No, we were threatened by Furihara- sensei because we didn't turn our projects on time… Therefore… I don't think we'll be coming, Hanamichi, sorry… *scurries away*  
  
Sakuragi : (thinking) MATTE! Hey! Guys! Don't leave me alone!!! Maa… Well then… since we're alone… I think this is the perfect time to tell her!!  
  
Haruko : *turns to him* Yes, Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Sakuragi : *trembles*…A-a… *gulps and took out his envelope and shoved it to her face*  
  
  
  
a.n : the first chapter doesn't sound like a humor fic at all doesn't it. But the wit will grow onto the next chapter when haruko misunderstoods him. ^^ 


	2. chapter two : wrong address

Sakuragi : *trembles*…A-a… *gulps and took out his envelope and shoved it to her face*  
  
Haruko : Ara…? *examines the envelope carefully before taking it into her hands*  
  
Sakuragi : I… I-I… *looks around to see if anybody's around* Please… p- please… *face flushes red*  
  
Haruko : ? What is it, Sakuragi-kun?  
  
And then… from the corner of his eyes, Sakuragi saw the stature of his both enemy, rival and teammate, approaching them.  
  
Sakuragi : *eyes widens* Aa… Rukawa… (whispering)  
  
Haruko : …e? *looks puzzled*  
  
Sakuragi : (thinking) Damn! I gotta get outta here! That kitsune will disturb this precious moment for sure! Just run, Hanamichi, that letter is already in her hands! I'm sure she knows that she has to read it sooner or later!  
  
Sakuragi : *stutters* Aa-a… Ja ne, H-haruko-san!! *runs away from her sight*  
  
Haruko : Wait, Sakuragi-kun!!! Wait! *tries to run after him but she was too slow (just like her brain ^__^)* What am I supposed to do with this letter… *frowns, then starts to think for a while* Oh! I know!!! I think Sakuragi-kun mentioned Rukawa-kun's name… I think I should give this to him! *flips the envelope over* …Ara? *stares at the heart-shaped pink sticker sticked on the middle of the opening* A heart sticker? *ponders for a while and then face lightens up in delight*  
  
Meanwhile, the Sakuragi Gundan and the others were peeking inside through the cracked opening outside the school walls.  
  
Youhei : I think there's something wrong…  
  
Ookusu : I can't hear anything! Demo, why does Haruko-san is looking so cheerful?  
  
Tsukimiya : I don't think it's because she's happy to receive a letter from Hanamichi…  
  
Sakuragi Gundan : *nods nods*  
  
Youhei : Where's Hanamichi anyway?  
  
Soichirou : Let's just grab some foods at Danny's… I'm starving here!  
  
Tsukimiya : Me too me too!  
  
Ookusu : Fatso! Nobody will date you if you continue to eat like that! I don't think girls are attracted to an overweighted guy…  
  
Tsukimiya : Screw you! For me dating a cheeseburger is enough!  
  
Soichirou : Shut up and let's just go there, will ya?!  
  
***  
  
The practice were starting. Akagi, on the corner, had his arms folded as he impatiently tapped his feet continuously onto the wooden-furnished floor.  
  
Ayako : Ano… Sempai, why are you looking so impatient?  
  
Akagi : *growls* Where's that red-head?! How dare he took a day off on purpose!  
  
Ayako : *shrugs* I haven't seen him around… Have you, Haruko-chan?  
  
Haruko : Aa… I had earlier. Demo, he acts so strange and I barely understands what he's speaking about. I think he's ill, Ayako-san…  
  
Akagi : Ill?! That Sakuragi Hanamichi?! *snorts* Almost impossible…  
  
Ayako : Well… I don't know. Maybe you can deal with him later on, Sempai…  
  
Akagi : I definitely should!  
  
The three remained silent. Haruko was watching Rukawa as usual.  
  
Haruko : (thinking) Mou… How can I give this letter to Rukawa-kun? I can't stay on longer 'cause I gotta go home with Oni-chan… And I don't want to disturb his practice for now… What should I do?  
  
She continued to be still as she tried to figure things out.  
  
Haruko : Oh! I know! I'll just slip it inside his bag! Yeah, that'll do! *jumps in excitement*  
  
Ayako : (in her head) What's up with this girl?!  
  
Haruko : (still thinking) Ooh I can't wait to see Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi- kun to befriends with each others! After all there's an end towards all these quarrels!! I'm so glad and relieved! Okay! I'll put this letter now so that I don't have to waste anymore time later on!  
  
With that Haruko walked quietly on her tip of her toe towards the basketball changing room. She searched around for Rukawa's locker and pulled out her bag. Giggling to herself, she tucked in the white envelope carefully inside and then left out with laughter.  
  
Haruko : Alright!! I did it!! I did what Sakuragi-kun had asked me to do… I feel so glad…  
  
***  
  
Akagi : Alright minna, hustle!  
  
Everybody, from all over the court, rushed towards their current captain.  
  
Akagi : This will be it for today. You did a pretty good job today. It's just that I… I'm quite pissed that that idiot didn't attend today's meeting.  
  
Rukawa : Do'aho…  
  
Akagi : Okay then you will be dismissed.  
  
Everybody left the gym, even Rukawa. He's too tired and he still got a lot of homeworks to do.  
  
Akagi and Haruko were walking home together as usual. The Shohoku captain was quite confused of why his dearest imouto was smiling to herself all the while.  
  
Akagi : Oi Haruko…  
  
Haruko : Hai?  
  
Akagi : Why are you so happy today?  
  
Haruko : *smiles wide* I'm glad you ask, Oni-chan! I got big news. A biiiiig news! Guess what, Oni-chan?  
  
Akagi : …What?  
  
Haruko : *jumps around* Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun's no longer going to have fights with each other. I'm sure tomorrow or sooner or later, they'll be going just fine with each other and they're best buds!  
  
Akagi : Hmph! Almost impossible…!  
  
Haruko : That's not true, Oni-chan!! You'll see if you don't trust me! *pouts*  
  
Akagi : … *sighs and smiles* Yare yare… who can't trust you, Haruko… *pats her head*  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Rukawa walked into the locker room and from his bag, he pulled out a clean towel to wipe the sweats of his face dry. He didn't seem to know that there was a letter slipped between his clothes inside, until….  
  
[The next day, afterschool]  
  
Rukawa : *tugs out his t-shirt and shorts, then the letter slithers out and drops to the floor* Huh?! What the hell? A letter?  
  
  
  
a.n : end of chap 2… carry onto the next one… ^__^ 


	3. chapter three : unusual? hell yea

Rukawa : *tugs out his t-shirt and shorts, then the letter slithers out and drops to the floor* Huh?! What the hell? A letter?  
  
He rubbed his thumbs against the paper of the envelope and flicked it over to see who it is who wrote to him. There was nothing, though, nothing but a minuscule heart sticker.  
  
Rukawa : Love letter?! Who could possibly sneak around to pop it in my bag?  
  
Who could've done it but those who are in the club. Well, it could be one of those Rukawa groupies, but that was kinda strange too, though. All of the times he had placed his bag carefully inside the changing room. Everybody knows that it is locked. It must've been one of the members in the club; the freshmen perhaps.  
  
With no interest in reading, Rukawa inserted it back into his sport bag and walked over to the gym, all dressed and ready for another daily practice.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Sakuragi : *cold sweats*  
  
Youhei : Oi, Hanamichi… Are you alright? What's up with those cold sweats on your head…  
  
Sakuragi : *stutters* Maa… Daijoubu… Nyahahaha! *walks away stiffly*  
  
Tsukimiya : *munches on his favorite tortilla chips* I think he's nervous to hear Haruko-chan's answer…  
  
Youhei : Hnn… I'm tired. Let's go home.  
  
***  
  
Haruko : Mou… has Rukawa-kun read the letter already? I don't think so… Demo, hopefully he did…  
  
Akagi : Where's that Sakuragi?! Is he gonna be absent again?!  
  
Ayako : Aah! Here he is, Sempai!! *tows Akagi's shirt and points towards Sakuragi*  
  
Akagi : *walks slowly, looming Sakuragi* Sakuragi…  
  
Sakuragi : *tries to put off that worried looks* Aaah! Gori! Did you missed me already? Nyahahahaha!!  
  
Akagi : Baka!!! *fist flies and hits Sakuragi straight on the head*  
  
Sakuragi : Itai!!! Teme, Gori!!! *looks around and realizes that everybody's laughing* Teme, minna!! This ain't funny—  
  
Haruko : Sakuragi-kun!!  
  
[the music of horror plays in Sakuragi's head]  
  
[try listening to Jaws' theme song ^^]  
  
Sakuragi : *face turned blue, beads of cold sweats began to drip down to his chin* Ha…ruko…san?  
  
Haruko : Sakuragi-kun… Where have you been yesterday? Are you sick?  
  
Sakuragi : (thinking) Oh no! The letter!! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!!!!  
  
Sakuragi : Aaaa… iie, H-haruk-ko… san!  
  
Akagi : Of course you didn't! You just wanna take a day off, don't you?! How dare you!!! *another fist thumbed onto Sakuragi's head, hard* Now for punishment of being late and skipping practice, run 40 laps around the whole courts!! Go!!!  
  
Sakuragi : What?!!!  
  
Akagi : (voice calmer but sounds threatening) Or I suppose you prefer… hmm? 60?  
  
Sakuragi : Ack!! Hai hai!! I'm going, Gori, I'm going!!!  
  
And there he goes, running around 30 times, circling the whole 2 courts inside the gymnasium. While running, Sakuragi stole glances at Haruko, who was watching him from afar. He blushed to himself.  
  
Sakuragi : (in his head) Oh no… What would she say?! Darn it… I have a bad feelings towards this!!  
  
Haruko : *glimpses back and forth at Rukawa and Sakuragi* Mou! I don't think there's an improvement between the two. Oh no! What will I say to Sakuragi-kun?! I think I better apologize later on. Yeah, I suppose I should talk to him…  
  
***  
  
The practice kept going under Akagi's instructions. All of the practice, Sakuragi was overrun by his uncertainties. He kept looking back at Haruko and lost focus on the rehearsal. His shoots went out of place, none of them went through the hoops. His dribbles were not in a steady pace too. It kept getting faster yet slower, in other words, out of place. Most of them were startled about Sakuragi's unusual behavior today. Not only he didn't do well in the practice, he kept silent and calm; not like one of those days when he was so strident and so bigheaded about himself.  
  
Ayako : Haruko-chan, Sakuragi Hanamichi is acting so strange today, doesn't he?  
  
Haruko : Un… *nods faintly* (thinking to herself) This is probably because of me. There weren't a lot of wrangles between Rukawa-kun and Sakuragi-kun too. I really do need to apologize to Sakuragi-kun!!  
  
Ayako : Maa… *walks over to Akagi* Sempai, I think they need a break. Most of them are weared out, I suppose. Why not let them breathe fresh air or something?  
  
Akagi : Yeah… I think they are, since Sakuragi, who had more stamina than any others, were tired himself. *folds his arms* Alright! You people, go take a rest for 5 minutes.  
  
Mitsui : Nice timing… I nead a beverage. Oi Sakuragi, go to the canteen and buy us some Pocari Sweat or Mountain Dew, will ya? *veers to Miyagi* Miyagi, want some?  
  
Miyagi : Sure! Buy some, 'kay, Hanamichi? I'll pay you later on after the practice!  
  
Rukawa : He don't got no money so better give 'em now… *sips his private can of Pocari Sweat*  
  
Mitsui : Sou yo! Ne, Miyagi? That's right, right? Here, *stands up and place Sakuragi the money on his palm*  
  
Miyagi : Hehehe… Sou sou… I'll borrow money from you first, Mitsui-san. Mine's upstairs. Okay?  
  
Mitsui : No prob. Saa, Sakuragi. Go! Buy us some drinks. Don't come back without our orders, Hanamichi!  
  
Sakuragi : H…Hai… *walks out*  
  
Miyagi : Ara? What's wrong with that dude today?  
  
Mitsui : …Sure he is strange *shrugs*  
  
Rukawa : *watches him as he goes away* Do'aho… (thinking) Hm… I'm bored… Alright, I'll just read that crap so that I don't have anything to do with it later on…  
  
He grabbed his bag and pulled out the letter. Recklessly he tore it open and drew the paper inside the envelope out. He read it carefully, since it could barely be read.  
  
Rukawa : What the?! This sure are not girl's writing… *continues to read*  
  
Rukawa : …Time goes, I never know… *reads fastly* If it can show you how I feel… Aishiteru…. *grimaces* The hell… *tries to read the name of the writer*  
  
  
  
a.n :: hehe… end for today… :P  
  
I like to leave things hanging! ^__^  
  
Okay, I'll be kind…  
  
PREVIEW :  
  
Haruko : Ano… Sakuragi-kun… I can't… That letter…  
  
Ayako : Did any of you happen to see Rukawa?  
  
Sakuragi : Zukon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+++  
  
that's enough… want some more, check out the next chap =P  
  
Other infos ::  
  
Well I got this thing inspired when I was writing poem… Then I started to think, why not make a poem for my fic? Well… I don't know, since the poem that I had wrote is about heartbreaking and one-sided love, I guess I'll just make this a stupid Hana fic, since I'm tired of making original characters. Hehe… Neways, I'm planning to make a song for Sakuragi later. In other words, it means that later on @ the other chapters, Sakuragi's gonna sing! Yes!! Sakuragi's gonna sing!!  
  
I was listening to Eminem's Without Me while writing this fic. It's such a cool song though the lyric's kinda offending… hehe… Anyways, it's rhythm and melody helped me to make such atmosphere in this chapter. ^^ Hmm… This fic's title, yeah yeah, I got it from Pink's new album and a song. Heheh… Copyright Pink, man, don't sue me!  
  
See u @ the next chap… dun furget to review. It'll be very very accepted. Thanx for those who had posted reviews for the previous chapter :: angel007_ph, Kanon*Altrui, and Nellie. Sorry that I haven't got the chance on reading your ficcies. I promise I will later on! I believe it would be a lot of fun.  
  
That's it for now, PoPoCHi's signin' out! Peace out! ^__^ 


	4. chapter four : rejected. at least he thi...

Rukawa : …Time goes, I never know… *reads fastly* If it can show you how I feel… Aishiteru…. *grimaces* The hell… *tries to read the name of the writer*  
  
Rukawa : Who's this gay idiot?!  
  
Since the light inside the gym was dim, he walked outside where the sun is bright. He took a few steps away from the gym, avoiding the shades of the tall trees.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Mitsui : *slithers his tempting hand down to Kogure's chest* Kiminobu…  
  
Kogure : *blushes* Hisashi…  
  
Mitsui : *purrs* Don't do that… I know u want it…  
  
Kogure : *shuts his eyes* no…  
  
Mitsui : Please…?  
  
Kogure : noo…!  
  
Mitsui : *chuckles alluringly as his hands were all over Kogure's chest* C'mon… heheheh….  
  
Kogure : *sighs* Hisashi, u are mean.  
  
Mitsui : hhmm…? *grabs his lover's hand as they walked into the changing room*  
  
Kogure : You know I can't resist…  
  
Mitsui : *turns back and winks at Yasuda, who were watching them all along. His face were flushed red* Tell Akagi Capt'n that we'll be quite 'late'…  
  
Yasuda : *cold sweats* uh… h-hai…  
  
Outside the gym…  
  
Rukawa sharpened his eyes to read the kanjis cautiously.  
  
Rukawa : Sa… ku… ra…  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) oh it's a girl…  
  
Rukawa : Gi… ha… na…  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) hmm… that sounds familiar…  
  
Rukawa : Mi… chi…  
  
Rukawa : (still thinking) hmm…?!  
  
Rukawa : Sakura… Gihanami…chi?  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) wait a minute… that really sounds… familiar…  
  
Suddenly…  
  
***  
  
Akagi : Alright! Hustle up! Let's get back to practice. *looks around* Hm…. Someone is missing. Where's Sakuragi?!  
  
Ayako : I don't know Sempai… Does anybody knows where he is?  
  
Miyagi : Aah… Ano, Aya-chan. He went out to the canteen to buy some drinks.  
  
Ayako : Oh then that settles it… Demo, is it just me or there is somebody's presence missing… There are more than two, perhaps…  
  
And then from the washing room, they heard moans of elations, ecstasy. And the voice sounds familiar.  
  
Everybody : *sweatdrops*  
  
Yasuda : …ano… *clears his throat* Mitsui-san and Kogure-san says that… umm…  
  
Akagi : *covers his forehead* Uhk… they're doing it again…  
  
Everybody : *shrugs*  
  
Haruko : (in her head) Sakuragi-kun and Rukawa-kun's not here… I had a bad feeling towards this… Mou, Sakuragi-kun is taking distance away from me too…  
  
Ayako : Anybody know where Rukawa is?  
  
Sakuragi : (from outside) *yelping aloud* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!  
  
Mitsui : Sakuragi!!!!!  
  
Everybody : *gasps*  
  
Kogure : Akagi! Something is definitely wrong outside!  
  
Akagi : I'll go check it out… Ayako, come with me…  
  
Haruko : I'm coming too!  
  
And the three scurried outside to see what happened.  
  
They met with Sakuragi, who's face had turned as pale in terror.  
  
Ayako : Sakuragi Hanamichi!  
  
Sakuragi : A-ayako-ss-an! K-k-k-itsu… *pauses*  
  
Haruko : Sakuragi-kun… What happened?  
  
Seiing that Haruko is in front of his face, he turned whiter like flour.  
  
[the music of horror plays again in his head]  
  
Sakuragi : Ha-har…har…har…harr…  
  
Ayako : Stop being Hardy Har Har and tell us what happened!!!  
  
Sakuragi : *dashes away, dropping the bags of canned drinks in his hands*  
  
Haruko : Sakuragi-kun!!!  
  
Akagi : Oh my god!  
  
Ayako : What is it, Sempai?!  
  
Akagi pointed his fingers towards a body who's laying on the floor, motionless, in front of him.  
  
Akagi : Rukawa!!!  
  
Haruko and Ayako : *huffs, terrified*  
  
Haruko : (whispering) this is bad… this is bad… I better apologize!! Oh my god this is all because of me… no wonder Sakuragi-kun's taking distance from me… and not only that, Rukawa-kun's gonna hate me!  
  
Ayako : This is bad! There are foams coming out from his mouth!!!  
  
Akagi : Haruko! Call for ambulance!!!!  
  
Haruko : H-hai! *rushes off to the public phone*  
  
Kogure : Ayako-san! Akagi-kun! Is everything alright?!  
  
Mitsui : *ehm* sorry for the tardiness…  
  
Akagi : *turns around and stares at the couple with sarcastic eyes* did you two had a GOOD time? (a.n :: akagi's face kinda look like this ¬_¬)  
  
Both of them : *blush* Uh… Well yeah…  
  
Kogure : Until… Mitsui… came out too early…  
  
Mitsui : *reddens abruptly* Kiminobu!!!!!!! *cups Kogure's mouth*  
  
Akagi and Ayako and Miyagi : *face turns like this (¬__¬)* (a.n : I just love to use that face while chatting ^__^;;)  
  
Mitsui : *chills down* Maaa… aaa… what's up, minna… hahaha… *sounds too stiff* Aaa… Rukawa-kun… what are you doing laying there on the ground?? Looks like fun…  
  
Ayako : Can't u ask a better question?  
  
***  
  
On the other hand, Haruko was busy running around blindly, searching for a public phone in sight. She barely could focus on what's in front, she was overwhelmed with worries towards Rukawa. And that causes her to bump onto someone Sakuragi Hanamichi would like her to meet least, himself.  
  
Haruko : *stumbles onto the ground* Itaii~~! Sumimasen! Honto ni sumimasen!!  
  
Sakuragi : aaa it's okay, h-ha… HARUKO-SAN!!!!  
  
[the music of fright plays again]  
  
[this time try addams' family's theme ^^]  
  
Haruko : Sakuragi-kun?  
  
Sakuragi : *revolved his waist and turned his back against her to start running away from her face*  
  
Haruko : Matte yo, Sakuragi-kun!!  
  
Sakuragi paid no attention. He took the first step but his heart himself seems to be pulled onto Haruko, like gravity pulling him to the ground. So bad, he wanted to hear her answers so bad. But he himself was afraid to be rejected.  
  
Haruko : Please give me a chance to talk to you… Onegai? *begs with puppy eyes*  
  
Sakuragi slowly veered his head and looked at her. In his eyes, she looked like an angel, but with teary eyes.  
  
Sakuragi : (thinking) ooh those eyes… please don't cry, Haruko-san…  
  
Sakuragi : …okay.  
  
Haruko : *dusts her shirt and stands up* Ano… I just wanna tell you…  
  
Sakuragi : (in his head) not the letter not the letter!!!!!  
  
Haruko : It's….  
  
Sakuragi : (still in his head) Kami-sama if you love me please not about the letter!!!  
  
Haruko : …about… the letter…  
  
Sakuragi : (again, in his head) God hates me… *sniffs* Demo, please say yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
Haruko : *shuts her eyes and bent her back to bow down*  
  
Oh no…  
  
Haruko : I'm sorry, Sakuragi-kun… it's about the letter… I… can't… I can't do… I just can't---  
  
Sakuragi : ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!  
  
And with that he ran away from her, tears dripping down his face. In the background, the music of rejection (a.n : ano… what's that song's name, the one on the first episode where he was rejected by yoko the 50th girl? If anybody know, please tell me by signing the review :P or e-mail me). He straightly scuttled home.  
  
As he reached his own small house, he quickly rushed into his room and locked himself in it. He turned on the radio to find something to soothe his sorrows. A song or some talkshows, perhaps. But then, on the radio, a music plays…  
  
'Everytime I see u falling,  
  
I get down on my knees and pray…'  
  
'I'm waiting for the final moment  
  
U say the words that I can't say…'  
  
  
  
Sakuragi : *keeps bawling all through the night* Haruko- saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
a.n : end for today… :P want another preview? Not for this chapter!! :P:P:P!!!! P.S : the song is frente's bizzare love triangle… kinda old… I dunno… ~__~. Try downloading or buy the cd… it's nice ^__^  
  
ano… at first I planned this not to be a yaoi fic demo… since some of you insisted to be RuHana…  
  
I'll grant ur wish ^__^! 


	5. chapter five : akagi's secret admirer

It's another brand new day. Not too new, though, it's just another day since the accidental incident occurred. As usual, Sakuragi Hanamichi was accompanied by his fellow friends, the Sakuragi Gundan, to school. They were all silent, though, for they had heard about the issue. Buzzes were easily spread along Shohoku, especially when it comes to the member of the sports club.  
  
Sakuragi was still trapped in a daze. His mind were filled with Haruko, Haruko, Haruko. Everything was about Haruko. He hadn't recovered from the shock of rejection. He was still sad and sorrowful about it. Though he tried not to think about it too much, it can't be easily pushed off his mind.  
  
Sakuragi : (thinking) Haruko-san… How could you?  
  
Ookusu : *slows his pace and walked slowly behind Sakuragi, grabbing Takamiya's arm* Oi… Did you heard that? The rumor?  
  
Takamiya : *face turns serious* Yeah… Gosh, couldn't believe it, ne??  
  
Ookusu : I thought he said that the letter was for Haruko-chan… Why should he lie? I mean.. aren't we supposed to be best friends?  
  
Takamiya : Maa… I think it's an embarrassment for him. Ya know, he's ashamed to tell us that he's actually… gay. *sighs*  
  
Ookusu : Yeah… I got the idea… Hmm… *rubs chin* Demo, hey, doesn't it makes us strange?  
  
Takamiya : What?  
  
Ookusu : You know… Hangin' with him… Playin' around with him… He's gay and… people…  
  
Takamiya : I understand… Hmm… Maybe we should take a distance away from him….  
  
Ookusu : I suppose…  
  
Yohei was secretly listening to their conversation all along. He felt pity for Sakuragi.  
  
Yohei : Poor you, Hanamichi… Maa, daijoubu yo… I, your best friend, won't ever leave your side even though it costs much…  
  
***  
  
Once they finally arrived at school shortly after the conversation between Takamiya and Ookusu. As they both expected, students were piercing their eyes through them. Some were whispering to his other friends. It feels weird.  
  
Takamiya : *looks at Ookusu* Hey…  
  
Ookusu : *nods* Yup…  
  
Takamiya : Ano… Hanamichi… We should be going. We got early duties today…  
  
Ookusu : Yup. That's me and the fatso, hehehe… *scratches head*  
  
Sakuragi : ……  
  
Yohei : C'mon you guys just go… Hanamichi's in a fluff right now.  
  
Then the two left.  
  
Girl 1 : Ne, ne… Have you heard? He had fallen for Rukawa Kaede…  
  
Girl 2 : Sou yo… I heard that from my senior.  
  
Girl 3 : Gosh, Rukawa Kaede sure is a hottie… He could make anybody, even guys, worship him…  
  
Girl 1 : Eerie, ne…  
  
Girl 3 : How's Rukawa-kun doing? I heard he fainted straight away after he heard his feelings.  
  
Girl 2 : Shiranai yo… Hora! Mite mite! That's Rukawa-kun!! *points at a fuzzy-haired lad riding a blue bike*  
  
Girl 1 : Yokatta na… He's not absent…  
  
Girl 3 : And he looks just fine as he should be…  
  
Girl 2 : Ano… I think there's something wrong….  
  
Then the Rukawa Brigade, which had expanded from 3 personal to about 20s, approached their idol.  
  
Ru Girl : Rukawa-kun!! Daijoubu desu ka?!  
  
Rukawa : Get off…  
  
Ka Girl : Rukawa-kun!! What's with the eyes?  
  
Rukawa : *rubs his eyelids with his index* Huh…?  
  
Wa Girl : You look like panda…  
  
Rukawa : ……  
  
Ru, Ka and Wa Girls : Kawaiii!!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : Sheesh… Get lost…  
  
Rukawa : (thinking) Sou… This eyes… I can't sleep well last night… Kusso! Ano Do'aho… *blushes slightly*  
  
Rukawa then sat back on the bike and then continued on where he had left. He paddled gently and passed many students who happened to be on his way. But then…  
  
Sakuragi : (still thinking) Haruko-san… Doushite?!  
  
Rukawa : I'm getting sleepy…  
  
Sakuragi : *shuts his eyes* (in his head, screaming) Haruko!!  
  
Rukawa : …Zzzzz…  
  
Then as usual, the two collided. Rukawa fell onto the ground and landed above Sakuragi's body.  
  
Sakuragi : …Ruka…wa?  
  
Rukawa : *opens his lids slowly* …!!!!! *notices that his face were no longer than 2 cms apart from Sakuragi's*  
  
Sakuragi : Rukawa!! Just what the hell have you done?!  
  
Rukawa : *can't help blushing, looks aside* …What? *stands up and dusts his trousers*  
  
Sakuragi : Teme!! *grabs his arms* Don't try to run away!!  
  
Rukawa : !!!!  
  
Sakuragi : Don't act foolish like you don't know any— …. Ara?  
  
And the next moment all know, he was already lying on the ground. His face were red and there were steams coming off his face.  
  
Sakuragi : …Kitsune? Kitsune!!  
  
***  
  
Rukawa was carried to the hospital by those he knew who just happens to pass by. Again, girls seem to giggle when Sakuragi walked by them. It seems like the news about the previous mishap had already been heard.  
  
Ruri : Ayako… Did you heard? They were the freshmen from the basketball team, right?  
  
Ayako : …Wakatte yo, Ruri… You don't have to tell me that again… *face turns blue*  
  
Ruri : …Are you okay?  
  
Ayako : I don't know… It still kinda feels like a shock to me…  
  
Ruri : Hmm… Are you feeling fine now?  
  
Ayako : …betsuni…  
  
Ruri : You're still feeling sick since yesterday, ne?  
  
Ayako : I guess…  
  
Ruri : Tell me! How did you happen to find out…  
  
Ayako : Mou… You don't wanna know… *moans*  
  
Ruri : Hmm… Did Akagi-sempai and the members-tachi heard it also…  
  
Ayako : It was a mess…  
  
Ruri : *frowns* It sounds interesting… Ne, Ayakooo… Tell me…. Please??  
  
Ayako : …Why do you want to know so much?!!?!  
  
Ruri : …Umm… *blushes* Because…  
  
Ayako : Tell me the reason or else I won't say a word…  
  
Ruri : *blushes more* Well, it's not that I had been keeping this secret from you or anyone else… I'm just… Don't know when to or how to say this…  
  
Ayako : *sharpens eyes* What? What in the world could that be…?  
  
Ruri : I… Atashi… Akagi-sempai ga suki desu…  
  
Ayako : *eyes snaps wide open. She felt like a huge rock from Grand Canyon had just fallen over her head* …What… did you… say? (Voice is trembling with… doubt)  
  
Ruri : *shuts her eyes while her face turns deep red* Kyaaaaa!!! I just can't stand to keep it to myself anymore!! Kyaaaa!!  
  
Ayako : *fixes her hair* Cho… Chotto matte! What did you just… say… about…. Akagi-sempai….?  
  
Ruri : Mouuuu, Ayako!! I know you've heard it… I… I… *freaks* Kyaaaaaa!!! Akagi-sempai is sooooo cute!!  
  
Ayako : *ready to throw up* Oh my God… What on earth is wrong with people nowadays?!?!  
  
Ruri : Don't say that, Ayako-san… Can't you see? Are you blind?! Akagi-kun… Akagi-kun wa…. He's the coolest man on earth!!! What can you say more? I mean… He got that unique face… His lips are just so adorable… He loves his sister, and that means he'll love me more if I'm his girlfriend *freaks* Kyaaa!!! And then… Uh… He got those well-built muscles… and… and…  
  
Ayako : He eats bananas…  
  
Ruri : Yeah! Yeah! He eats banana— What?! How could you!!!  
  
Ayako : *grins sheepishly* Gomen gomen!  
  
Ruri : I couldn't believe you're so mean… Well, let's just get back to the topic!!!!! I couldn't say more…!! He's the type of man I dreamt— Iya da! Most females dreamt of!!! Oh my gawd he's just soooooooo handsome… Akagii, my type of dreamdate!  
  
Meanwhile, Akagi was walking by to school with his sister.  
  
Akagi : *sneezes* Hachoo!!!!  
  
Haruko : Oni-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?  
  
Akagi : … I think… *sweatdrops*  
  
Back to Ayako and Ruri…  
  
Ruri : *still babbling about Akagi and his type* I really want a boyfriend who's like Akagi… I had wished so much!! And then I couldn't believe my dream had just came true! I guess God still loves me, ne? I believe Akagi was born just for me…. Kyaaaa!! *freaks again* I just couldn't believe it! My type of guy is standing before my eyes!!! Akagi-sempai, you're just soooo gorgeous, Kyaaaa!!  
  
Ayako : *shooks her head in pity* Fetish… Fetish…  
  
Ruri : Ne…. You've heard enough, ne? Now tell me! How was Akagi's reaction that time?! Did he find out too? I mean… And about you, Rukawa and Sakuragi… How?! How?!?!  
  
Ayako : Chill!!!!! Chill down, okay?? *looks pissed. She surrenders and feels like telling the truth*  
  
Ayako : It all began….  
  
And then like you've seen in the movies, the screen becomes watery and wet. The pictures of Ayako's face soon turned to chains of ripples on a crystal clear water. The sound of harp were playing in the air. The color fades and the next thing that shown is the scene of another, different time. The scene was when Rukawa was found lying on the floor with foams coming out of his mouth, and Sakuragi had left them aside…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
a.n :: just like I've mentioned, I like to leave things hanging… I admit it, I'm mean… :P Sorry about the lateness of the update, I had to work on things. It's finished now, and I'm glad… ^__^;;… There's one problem, though…. Heheh… My skin were allergic to bandages… and then while practicing, I got my fingers scratched and bruised. I had no other choice than to wear the bandages. At first I thought that if I change it oftenly like 2 times a day, it won't get itchy and bumpy and all that grotesque thingy. I was wrong though… __ I can't type well, I cant even use my left index and middle finger as much as I should… Gomen! I couldn't type fast… T__T…  
  
For I was the one to blame, I'll just be kind… I'll give you a preview of the next chapter :)…. Umm… not too much, though… :P  
  
PREVIEW  
  
Haruko : It's all my fault…  
  
Miyagi : Kogure-san! Ayako-san's… Ayako-san's…!!!!!  
  
Rukawa : It came over me in a rush…  
  
END OF PREVIEW :P  
  
Anyways, regarding some of your reviews, you don't want it to be yaoi? Don't worry too much… there won't be any… umm… gay-like affections shown in the later chapters… it's just based on pov thingy and of course : misunderstanding! :) Mata nee~~ 


	6. chapter six : so that's why

Okay, they were back to the scene where Rukawa lay flat on the floor with foams coming out from his wide-opened mouth.  
  
Sakuragi was miles away from the gym, trying to escape from the maiden that (in his mind) had tear his heart apart.  
  
Akagi : Oh this is such a disaster...  
  
Ayako : Did Haruko-chan called an ambulance yet? I guess I should accompany her...  
  
Kogure : Kneels down and places a towel beneath Rukawa's head I guess that should be better...  
  
Mitsui : Eye-ing Kogure with envy Are you trying to cheat from me? You're not trying to manipulate Rukawa, are you?  
  
Kogure : Aaah!! Nooo.. what are you talking about Mitsui-kun? I was always in love with you and there is no way I am going to---  
  
Akagi : Geez this world is surely turning upside down. Cut the crap will ya guys?  
  
Ryota : Picks up the letter Hey guys... look here... Rukawa was holding this paper.  
  
Akagi : Snatches the piece of paper from him What is this? Let me read this...  
  
All remaining members of the team straightened their backs and opened their ears wide. They gathered around Akagi to take a glimpse of what is in the paper.  
  
Akagi : Clears his throat You have just been... diagnosed with.... HIV—  
  
All : WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!  
  
Akagi : HAHAHA! rubs his belly Joking......  
  
All : --  
  
Akagi : face turns serious Okay okay...  
  
Akagi then reads silently to himself. His eyes widened as he read the letter sentence by sentence.  
  
Akagi : (whispering)I love... you... Man this handwriting is damn hard to read!! Sa...kura...gi... Hanamich...i  
  
All : WHATT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Akagi : face turns blue Oh....... my......... God...... drops the paper  
  
Ryota : sigh what's up with the yaoi things these days?! stares sharply at both Kogure and Mitsui  
  
Mitsui : Ehm.... looks away  
  
Ayako : bursted into the crowd The ambulance is here! Quick! Sempai, Mitsui!! Help us carry Rukawa!  
  
And so they went.............  
  
Scene comes back to the clear blue skies with Ruri and Ayako walking to school.  
  
Ayako : And so that's it...  
  
No replies  
  
Ayako : Ruri? looks to the side  
  
Empty.  
  
Ayako : looks back  
  
Ruri was floating an inch over the ground with butterflies and pink hearts all over her.  
  
Ayako : sighs Yare yare... continued walking to school  
  
Sakuragi : Ayako-san?  
  
Ayako : Ahh! Hanamichi... How's your day? big sweatdrop on her head  
  
Sakuragi : closes his eyes and frowned Not so good... for instance i was dumped by Haruko-chan and then that Kitsune ran over me with his bike. Kussooo!!  
  
Ayako : blink blink Dumped by Haruko-chan? squints eyes So you're still hitting on her, huh? But I just knew that you and him got the chemistry...  
  
Sakuragi : lightens up You think? Me and Haruko got some chemistry?!  
  
Ayako : sweatdrop By saying the term 'him' means that i am referring to a male.  
  
Sakuragi : clueless face  
  
Ayako : sighs It's alright, Hanamichi... You can always talk to me. I know about it all... The letter? That is why Rukawa fainted yesterday, right?  
  
Sakuragi : The letter?! Rukawa?? What are you talking about...?  
  
Ayako : quite pissed Goddammit!! You sent a letter to Rukawa right?! Geez you think you can fool me, Hanamichi? Don' t try to cover things up okay, we all know about you and---  
  
Sakuragi : blink blink I SENT RUKAWA A LETTER?! When!? What the...  
  
Ayako : really pissed HANAMICHI YOU THINK I'M DUMB?! U SENT A FRICKIN' LOVE LETTER TO THAT RUKAWA GUY... THERE'S YOUR NAME IN IT! YOU LIKE RUKAWA, YOU LOOOVE HIM DON'T YOU?!?!  
  
Sakuragi : deeply thinking There's no chance in hell I sent HIM a letter... Hmm.... I only sent a letter to Haruko-chan... hmm...  
  
Ayako : rage AAAAAARGGHHH...!! recites "As time goes by.. I never know..."  
  
Sakuragi : Ah yes... that letter... I wrote it myself... How you like it?  
  
Sakuragi : blink blink...........ZUKOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakuragi : You mean THAT letter managed to get in Kitsune's hands?!?!  
  
Ayako : ????  
  
Sakuragi : OH DAMMIT! changes face expression But that means Haruko-chan hadn't read the letter and so... she didnt dump me?!?!  
  
Ayako : ???  
  
Sakuragi : swings his arms around in glorification Ooohhh!! I knew it!! Haruko-chaaaan!!! his arms hit Ayako's head I knew it...!!! changes facial expression But dammit... people will think I am gay... darn!! walks away as he talks to himself  
  
Ayako : Oro.............. face fell flet on the floor  
  
Miyabi : who was on his way to school too Ayako-san?!?!?!  
  
Kogure : Ryota? Ayako-san?!  
  
Miyabi : Kogure-san! Ayako-san's... Ayako-san's...  
  
Kogure : kneels down What happened?!  
  
Miyabi : frantic I think she has been raped!!!!!!  
  
Ayako : too dizzy to talk ........  
  
Kogure : gasps Oh no! We should bring her to the hospital...!!  
  
Meanwhile Akagi and Haruko heard the news and decided to accompany Rukawa to the hospital. As they sat outside Rukawa's ward they waited for any news to be delivered to them. Their heart beated ceaselessly. Both were eager to hear a word or two, even if it has to be a bad news.  
  
Nurse : walks out the ward I believe you two are the friends of Rukawa Kaede  
  
Haruko : How is he doing?!  
  
Akagi : Are there any damages to his head?  
  
Nurse : shakes head We are still waiting for the X-rays to come but for the time being he is okay. In fact. He is singing right now.... puts a finger in front of her lips Sshh... listen...  
  
Rukawa : sings patheticly It came over me in a rush...  
  
a.n :: hahaha as i was reminiscin of the fics i wrote YEARS ago, i laughed to myself. This one have not had the chance to be finished. But since it appeals to my eyes most i decided that maybe i should continue it. Sadly to say I have forgotton on how the plot should be done but well, i guess i'll have to make modifications.  
  
Sorry for the lateness of this chapter... im terribly sorry!!  
  
However, enjoy!!   
  
Minna, thanks for the reviews =). Do RnR more, aight? 


End file.
